mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruka Ishikawa
Haruka is a teacher's assistant at U.A. High School. Appearance Haruka Ishikawa's apperance is intrinsicly tied to herowork. Her muscular build helps her carry stone with her. Her brown hair is kept short so it's easier to manage and keep out of her face. Tiny scars litter her arms from different fights. She typically dresses casually, without sleeves if she can manage. But she makes sure anything she wears has plenty of pockets. She carries herself with poise, moving in smooth motions with her head held high. She does her best to exude confidence and calm with every step she takes. She's often seen with a mug in her hand in the later hours of the day. Likely full of coffee to keep her going. Personality Haruka is a proud soul, one who takes her reputation and goals very seriously. As a hero she wants to be an unmovable pillar others can rely on for strength. Set in stone, unmoving, unbreaking against any force that would go against her. Always composed, the hint of a smile, speaking properly and evenly at all times. As a result of this dream she can often seem aloof to those who first meet her. The students tend to get a serious mentor who tells them how it is. She may seem harsh and to the point in her assessments. But the world needs good heroes, and being soft on them won't help them improve. That being said she has shown a level of care for the students she watches. More often then not if someone needs her help, she's there. The select few that get to see past this act are met with a different woman entirely. Someone quiet, full of her own doubts and insecurities. Much softer and more vulnerable then the front she puts on. But as long as she has her way the public will never know. Synopsis Haruka began working with the students in the middle of her third year at UA. Alongside her fellow third years Brigitte, Sen, Kumiko, Tabito, and Hiryo she ran a few exercises with the students. When third year came to a close Haruka decided to stay and lend help as a TA. Now that she's a pro hero, she had led the students on a few other excursions as well. During a bank robbery with the Ultra Destroyers she kept the bank from collapsing on everyone as the students defeated the villains and evacuate the civilians. She was also the lead pro hero in an investigation of Revere. She was shot, but managed to help the students stop what was going on there before being treated for her injuries. Still doing her work as a TA, she balances both the school and hero work with as much finesse as she can. Abilities Haruka prides herself in being a close combat defensive fighter. While not as quiet as some of her allies she is perceptive and quick to act. Quirk: Stone Shift Haruka has the ability to shift stone between a liquid and solid state, manupulating it to her will. She can use this to do anything from create the weapons she uses to making stone structures. In more earthen environments she can even use her quirk to see through the earth in a sort of tremorsense. Special Moves *'Tectonic Shift:' Haruka brings up stone around a target in order to confine them to one area. Best used when attempting to capture villains. *'Stone Toss:' She gathers up stone and launches it off at a distant target. Not nearly as accurate as her melee attacks but it gets the job done. Trivia *She is the youngest of three siblings, with two older brothers. Both she visits along with her parents on occasion. *Some of her hobbies include rock climbing and poetry. *She has a bunny, a little white-furred lop named Snowball. Quotes * (To Sam Burns) ”You did everything you could and did your best. We can't stop everything from happening, or else no one would see a need for heroes.“ Category:Senpais